


[ART] Maybe Tonight

by lomelinde



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: Maybe tonight they will take the step.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	[ART] Maybe Tonight

Posted on [Tumblr](https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/645722323713916928/fraserrayk-art-maybe-tonight-maybe-tonight-they)

**Author's Note:**

> (I’m attempting to push myself to try new things and styles that are out of my “comfort zone”. Still learning, but it’s fun :P)


End file.
